one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja
Backstory Ninja was born in a Ninja Village deep in the wilderness, and was taught the Way of the Ninja since he was able to. After finally reaching mastery, he put his skills to the test and snuck out of his own ninja village, who knew all of his tricks, and went to the main cities to kill monsters for a living. Appearance Ninja wears a normal ninja garb, camouflaged for the normal walls of a city, except for his green scarf, which is a symbol for his Village. He also wears a camo hood and mask on his face while sneaking, Personality Ninja is quite confident and silly. He likes to poke fun and mess with people, all while showcasing off what he can do. Abilities Superhuman Strength: '''Ninja can easily slice through buildings and cars '''Superhuman Speed: '''Ninja is fast enough to clear a whole desert of land in under 30 seconds. '''Superhuman Durability: '''Ninja can survive being crushed under a building, and throw the building away. '''Enhanced Senses: '''Ninja can increase his senses, control his blood flow, and has developed a sixth sense, which can sense harming intent. '''Ninpo Magic: '''Ninja can use his natural occurring life force to do Ninpo, special magic that ninjas of his clan use to do ninja missions. Equipment '''Doragonmō: '''Dragon Maw in English, it is a Ninjato sword, crafted with a mixture of steel and Ninja's life force, tying the blade and him together. It is way more durable than normal steel, and Ninja always knows where it is located, as if it was a connected part of his body, and he can move it like one. '''Kusarigama: '''Or chain sickle, another one of Ninja's weapons. He can use it either as a grappling hook, to tie people up, or just as a whipping/slicing weapon. His main method of attack with it is to tie a man and his weapon together, or disarm then tie them up. then stab them in the heart, brain, or liver '''Shuriken: Ninja carries around a collection of ninja stars, or shuriken. He uses them to knock out lights, destroy weapons, and if he has a good shot, kill a target. Bombs: 'Ninja has a collecten of bombs, which are either filled with smoke, tear gas, sleeping gas, or poison '''Tonfas: '''The final of Ninja's weapons, they are two wooden batons that can be used as a catalyst for his Ninpo magic, along with being a good blunt weapon. Chi Mode Ninja can only access this mode when he feels the most alive, and his life force flairs. He gains a increase of strength, speed, and durability, and he can fire off his life force as huge beams. His eyes glow gold, and he gains a golden arua. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Ninja can easily create shockwaves with a single fist '''Enhanced Speed: '''Ninja can appear completely invisible, even to people with enhanced sight, and move so fast his strikes only appear after he hits his opponent. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Ninja can survive God and Dragon level attacks with ease. '''Chi Blast:'In this mode, Ninja's life force can be focused into his hands and fired off as a huge beam. Fighting Style '''Ninjutsu: '''Ninja uses nijutsu as his main hand-to-hand fighting style, but also uses his sword and other ninja weapons. '''Substitute Ninpo: '''Ninja replaces his body with a random inanimate object, such as a pot, log, chair, or other type of objects, which takes a hit for him and teleports behind his opponent. '''Duplication Ninpo: '''Ninja can create Ninja Clones, which look almost exactly like him, except slightly paler, has no pupils, and does not give off any heat signature. '''Healing Ninpo: '''Ninja can heal himself and others, as well as get rid of poison and disease. '''Transportation Ninpo: '''Ninja uses this to teleport around in a puff of smoke '''Wall and Water Walking: '''Ninja can bend his personal gravity to stick to walls, and create invisible pads to walk on water. '''Ninpo Enhancement: '''Ninja can enhance his weapons with his life force, and fire off beams of energy and enhance his striking power. '''Giant Ninpo Shuriken: Ninja takes one of his smaller shurikens, and enhances it with his life force, as well as enlarge it. Trivia Ninja calls his energy Ki, Chi, Chakra, Life Force, and Ninpo, because according to him, "They're all the same thing" Ninja is a master in almost all schools of ninjutsu, including stealth, alchemy, blacksmithing, hand-to-hand combat, sword fighting, trickery and disguise, and wilderness survival. Ninja can't use his weapons during Chi Mode, because if he did, they would all disintegrate and explode.